


Where The Compass Points

by ArtiWritesThings



Series: Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hermit!Tommy AU, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings
Summary: A while into his stay on Hermitcraft, a visitor Tommy recognizes arrives...
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061399
Comments: 21
Kudos: 608





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it’s me again with another Hermit!Tommy fic.  
> This one was written before the previous one but it’s implied to take place after the previous one shot.
> 
> Uhhh, enjoy?

Tommy had left Dream SMP behind after near two weeks being exiled. And found a new world, a place called Hermitcraft.

It took some time to adjust, the server was jarringly different, it was peaceful, people were kind, people there were willing to listen, and wouldn’t treat him like a problem.

It was... nice.  
It felt like... it felt like a home.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d even been on hermitcraft, and... he didn’t care, strangely.

In the time he’d been on the server, he’d befriended most of the hermits, learnt how to build, how to fly with an elytra, and how to fight with more than just an axe or sword.

The Hermits, as the people on hermitcraft called themselves, were a weird, but friendly, group. But he didn’t mind.

Did Tommy count as a Hermit? 

Probably. Hermitcraft was his... did he consider this place his new home?  
He supposed he did.

Something had occurred, one day, when he was in the shopping district, talking with Grian about a new prank they were planning to pull, when the familiar sound of someone passing through a Nether portal came from behind him.

He turned to greet the Hermit who came through the portal, but was instead greeted with a face he hadn’t seen in... a long time.

The person held a compass, shining violet with magic in his hand, and had a rather astonished look on his face.

“Tommy?”

“Tubbo?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah there’s a part two.

Before either of the boys could say anything, Tommy felt one of Grian’s wing wrap around him as a sort of protective gesture.

Most of the Hermits knew what had happened on Dream’s SMP, so they were fairly wary of any server members showing up. 

“Grian... it’s fine, Tubbo is...” Tommy struggled to find words, what did he consider Tubbo? A friend? An enemy?

“Tubbo is... someone I can trust.” He finally answered.

Grian lowered his wing with a quick “Oh!”

“Tommy... have you been here this whole time?” Tubbo asked warily.

“Well... yeah, couldn’t handle exile anymore so I just... ran.” The blond responded with a shrug.

“Tommy, we all thought you were dead!” Tubbo exclaimed, “No one could find you anywhere! I was... we were worried about you!” 

“I’m... I’m sorry.” 

Two words, two very simple words, and they caught Tubbo off guard. Tommy, at least the Tommy he knew, wouldn’t apologize for anything. (That much was evident the day of the exile)

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. Why do you look so surprised?”

“It’s- nothing. It’s nothing.”

It took a moment for both of them to realize Grian had flown off somewhere, leaving the duo alone.

“So... how did you get here, even?”   
“I followed my compass.” Tubbo said, holding it up.

Tommy always kept his compass on him, or in his enderchest, and it seemed Tubbo did the same.

“Well, now that you’re here, how about I show you around?” Tommy asked with a grin, removing a spare elytra from one of the shulker boxes he had on him.

With a bit of trial and error, Tubbo was able to get airborne and the duo flew over the hermitcraft world, looking over massive and beautiful builds, the tour quickly ended as the duo arrived at Tommy’s own base, a sort of underground bunker type build that seemed simple on the surface, but expanded deep underground with all sorts of rooms.

Hermitcraft was nothing like the SMP, in more ways than one, that much was obvious.

But that wasn’t the only thing different, Tubbo had noticed.

Tommy was different, even though he looked exactly the same. He seemed calmer, more... relaxed? Tubbo had guessed. 

After the base tour, Tommy took Tubbo outside, wanting to show him something.  
It was a block-for-block recreation of the bench. Their bench, with a jukebox sitting next to it, facing the now setting sun. 

“I built it a little while after I came here.” Tommy explained.

The duo sat on the bench, looking out at the setting sun, one of the music discs, blocks, played in the background.

The scene was familiar, yet it felt different in so many ways.

Both boys sat in silence, for a moment, before Tubbo spoke.

“Dream... he, he un-exiled you, actually. We all thought you were dead... so, in case if you weren’t...”

“What?” 

“You could come back to L’manburg, and.. see everyone.” 

“I don’t want to go back.”

Tommy’s answer caught Tubbo off guard. Tommy had looked devastated when he was exiled, and now he didn’t even want to go home?

“Wh- Well... if thats what you want.” Tubbo said hesitantly.

“Well... I could visit, every once in a while, and maybe some of the people from the SMP could come here?” Tommy suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Tubbo exclaimed.

“Uh...Don’t let Dream come here, though.”

“Why not?” 

Tommy offered no further explanation to the warning, and the calm silence returned.

Just as night began to fall, Tubbo returned to the SMP, probably off to tell everyone what had happened.

Tommy watched him leave through the portal, he then readied his elytra for flight.

He’d have to do a few things to prepare, before anyone from the smp came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this bad???? I don’t know honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t bad lol
> 
> Annnnnyway, any help with ao3(I’m new to the platform), constructive criticism? Leave em in the comments!


End file.
